


Sex Me Now

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a run in with a witch and needs Derek's help with the consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Sex Me Now"

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. Fucking _witches_ , man. This was not good, very, very not good. His skin was too tight, all of a sudden, and it was getting _worse_. There’s this buzzing in his veins, and he’s just hot all over, and his everything is just _twitchy_.

He stumbles up the stairs, tries to tell himself that if he can just get to Derek’s door, he’ll be ok, and it feels true somehow, like Derek will be able to fix whatever that bitch witch did to him, make the fire in his belly, and - _oh, fuck his life_ ,- his groin. “That fucking _asshole_. A goddamned boner curse, what the _Hell_ …” he mutters to himself, his voice is breathy and the words are heavy on his tongue. The door finally in sight, but looming impossibly large in front of him, he shuffles on increasingly unsteady feet and raises his arm to knock.

The door opens before he can lower his knuckles, and Derek is there, concern and confusion clear on his face. Stiles stumbles, collapsing against Derek’s wide, muscled chest, relief rushing through him briefly at the contact before the ache wraps around him anew.

“Stiles, what’s wro- you’re burning up?” Derek’s voice is warm and holds a hint of urgency that Stiles would normally take as a sign that it was time to panic, but now, with the thrum of desire vibrating through him and the fever heat consuming him, all he can do is moan into Derek’s chest, let his weight fall into Derek, and find comfort in the sound and feel of Derek around him.

Derek makes a strange choking sound, but Stiles still can’t be bothered to notice much, couldn’t analyze the reason for the sound if he tried right now, anyway. “There was a witch. She - _fuck, Derek_ \- she did something. A spell. Curse. I can’t think, I’m so hot, Der. I can’t-,” Stiles is whimpering, he also realizes dimly that he’s pretty much humping Derek’s leg. He’d be horrified if he could even concentrate, but he _can’t stop_ , and Derek isn’t throwing him across the room, so he figures it’s at least a little ok. “Derek, just. This? This helps, I think. I can’t.”

Derek’s hands are rubbing soothing trails up and down Stiles’ back, and there’s a low rumble in the wolf’s chest, it calms the fire in Stiles’ blood even as it stokes his desire. “Ok,” Derek says, sounding slightly strangled, “Ok, Stiles. What do you think the curse was? What do you need from me?”

Stiles groans, it’s frustration though, not wanting, that colors his tone. He doesn’t want to use Derek, doesn’t want to ask for what he’s now certain is what he needs. They’re together, but it’s pretty new, still, whatever they are to each other. They’ve had sex, really incredible sex, but it feels so wrong for them to do it now, like this. For Stiles to ask Derek to fuck him to satisfy a spell, it feels like taking advantage, it feels like an itch at the back of his brain..

He winces, and Derek holds him a little more firmly with one arm, moves the other to cup Stiles face, brush his thumb along his cheek. “Babe, what do you need?” He searches Stiles’ face, earnest and full of fondness. Stiles is still rutting mindlessly, his cock leaking and aching in his jeans, Derek’s erection is pressing against Stiles’ hip, and it makes Stiles’ stomach clench with wanting, his dick throbs with it, and he knows Derek can smell it on him. “Stiles, please, let me help you, your heartbeat is going crazy, you need-” Stiles cuts him off with a kiss, it’s wild and messy, edged with desperation and all the things Stiles feels for Derek but hasn’t quite said.

Their teeth clack together lightly, lips clinging and dragging, Derek’s tongue sweeping into his mouth feels is like finding a cool drink in the middle of the desert; it’s relief as much as it’s making him want more. Derek’s arms are wrapped around him, and his fingers are anchored in Derek’s hair, and it’s so perfect, like it always is, but also because it makes Stiles feel like he can breathe for the first time since his showdown with the witch.

He pulls away with a gasp. “I think-” he pants, “I need you to- I’m so sorry, Der. I need you to sex me. Now. I think that’ll stop thi-” before he can get too far into his nervous ramble, Derek is kissing him again, lifting him off the ground to wind Stiles’ legs around his waist, rocking their hips together even as he moves them toward his bed with long, sure strides.

Stiles is moaning steadily, and Derek is responding in kind, making low, soothing sounds as he caresses and kisses and undresses Stiles with reverence and care. Derek strips himself, and that will never be something that Stiles gets tired of, Derek Hale naked is a revelation. Derek smiles at Stiles, a reassurance, as he slides into bed with him, supernaturally warm skin against Stiles’ fevered flesh, and Stiles all but growls, grabbing at Derek greedily, sucking his tongue into his mouth hungrily, grinding their hips together.

Derek reaches under Stiles’ leg, circles his hole with a slick _-when did he get lube?_ \- finger, pushes inside him slowly, and “Holy shit, nothing has ever felt so good.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “I’ll try not to be offended by that, since I generally think we do pretty well together.”

Stiles moans, “Oh, gods, you _cannot_ make jokes right now, I can’t take being any more turned on than I already am,” he laughs, the sound broken by another moan as Derek brushes his prostate with three fingers, and Stiles isn’t sure when he added the other two. “Now, baby, please.”

As Derek moves above him, slides inside him in a slow, delicious glide, Stiles feels his fever break, feels his heart swell with something warm and expansive. They move in near perfect synchrony, the _hotwetslow_ of it a kind of magic all its own, and when they come with shouts of one another’s names Stiles feels like he’s gained some arcane knowledge.

They curl against each other after, exchange lazy kisses and lazier smiles, Derek traces idle patterns over Stiles’ heart and says in mock seriousness “You know, maybe next time, you can do the sexing.”

They laugh together until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) and talk Sterek with me!


End file.
